Such a gear train is known from WO-2014/173701-A1. Thanks to the adjusting arrangement, the planetary axes can be moved outwards, from the central axis, until meshing closely with the ring gears, thereby reducing backlash which can be useful for instance when the gear train is used for positioning purposes.
One problem associated with such a gear train is how to further reduce backlash.